narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Meing Sa
|} Meing Sa(意味サ, Sa Meing)is a girl who is now a Sanin after all the years she's been living at her clan, located somewhere inside or on outskirts of Kirigakure, under deep Sun. (For real, no clan member took the time to do anything for looking where the clan is located anyways.) Background Meing Sa was the name of her two swords she carried along when she was a baby. Her mother, and her Sister Kimmino, said she would keep her swords and they'd grow with her. Years passed and she was 6, the wars between her clan, Shiki Clan and the Unku Clan wared, she was scared of her parents diying. She had to stay inside the house wavering her hands upon the glass or window, never to be having her breakfest or her lunch. She was upset to have let them go, and she was angry to have stayed. Until her parents died. When she was 13 she finally left the village in search of Konoha to get her education. She having to leave the village was sad and she had to deal with it. She decided to ask the hokage if she can stay. As she shook her head Meing Sa had good hopes for herself. And achiving her goal, to be in the war and to beat up the other Clan with her work of magic, or how she calls it. Personality Meing Sa is a calm, good and affective leader and of corse should lead her clan. She has a type of personality that fits in with everyone, or almost everyone. She likes to taunt Naruto for his taunting, in return for being mean to her. She personally thinks that Konan is a Boy that is flat-chested, Konan disagrees with her. Her personal likings are that she really likes Hidan, but Kakuzu gets in the way too much. Appearance Part l Clothes She wears her farmer clothes before switching to what they call 'Badass Clothes'. She has a Good shade of Blue hair, and she wears a Konoha band under it. She wears green clothing, such as a green top and some bands along with it and two sword holders along with her armband to represent her standing at the clan. She wears a type of clothing that looks like a skirt but a sweat pants is under it and has a mark on the half skirt representing Hana ''the way to say flower in Japanese. She also wears a little blue hat that has the words, ''Hi wa watashi ga mitsukeru monodesu, which means'' the fire is what I find. '' Part ll Clothes She wears near what she wears before just that this time she has a strawberry top and her headband is at her head and not her neck as what she did in Part l. Thought she doesn't like Jiraya, he calls her a 'Sexy Chic' over Tsunade, which makes her angry. Abilities Meing Sa usally uses her Yōgan no reizā, but she is good at using Kekkei Genkai. She uses the impact one mostly. Kekkei Genkai She normally only uses one type of Kekkei Genkai, but the clan has multipule. In Part ll, she has learned Five types of Kekkei Genkai, with the two Nature Releases, Lava Release, and sometimes her Clan's Time Release. Yōgan no reizā It is a Type of Kekkei Genkai, that involves the trap of the mind of a tiger, and her mind is very sincerely. They have a chakra and then the chakra turns slowly into flamed Lava, and the Lava slowly crupts up to their arm, and they use it as a Flame hench. Trap Of The Mind Of a Tiger You sufficate the timing and shooting of certain items. They have to be aimed straight for the Belly Button, or the Head. They reflect and aim even faster and stronger. Since only the clan knows this, and no one found out about it they're okay for now. Status She has alot of types for her skills and she likes to brag about her best stats. Strengthes And Weaknesses Genjutsu She may need a bit of help in Genjutsu but she cannot find anyone so she'll go with whatever she has to. Intelligence She is very well with the intelligence as so in her land, they did tests and she successed on them. By getting these grades she grew smarter and intelligent about what move they're going to make. Stamina She has alot of Chakra, as she needs it to use her skills, as for Trap Of The Mind Of The Tiger and the Other ones. As sure she makes sure she carries her little bottle to help her when she needs Chakra. Taijutsu She has alot of trouble with this one, as she knows she needs to be more...Well for sure she doesn't know but she needs more skill in it. Speed She is slow. In her clan, everyone was used to doing work and took their time, so they ended up being slower than Konoha thought. Thought she is strong, she needs more improvement in it. Hand Seals She is a very bad mixer for hand seals. She might use a Bomb Seal, in a water situation even though in Part ll she gets better, she still needs a bit improvement on one thing, using a seal she got from a friend, Dragon Waves of Breath ''(ブレスのドラゴンウェーブ, Valuri de Dragon Breath''.) Part I She only appears a bit during Part l but she still knows some Characters. Chūnin Exam Arc She took part of the chunin exams, as a result her team passed ahead. It was very complicated, especally when she had to cheat, well it was easy for her when she copies. She saw the answers on the book by duplicating herself into a invisible copy. As a result for getting into the Die or Do question. She rasied with fear, especally when she's going to drop her team she got yesterday. So she took a guess. As a do, she got into the Second Part, and never killed her team. The second part was a versus battle against Orochimaru. She knew snakes more than mermaids so she told her teamates, to backoff before they get hurt. Anko Mitarashi, who was protecting anything that gets out of hand, was watching nearby how she handles Orochimaru, before silently tell Orochimaru to leave with his tensive injuries. Uninjuried, she went to the third part. The Preliminaries, as a place where you fight until you drop. As a result she soon got to the finals where she versed against Sasuke and Gaara, winning the match she went on with her glory and became a Chunin. Invasion of Konoha Arc When the invasion of Konoha happened, Meing Sa was off to War, she needed to fight against the killers, or as she says. She only returns when the Arc is finished. Search For Tsunade Arc Meing Sa takes a part when Itachi and Kisame come. As she finds them walking up and down Konoha, talking about Naruto, she decides to attack from behind, but they simply subsitute, which makes her annoyed. Talking to herself, Kisame thinks she doesn't see them and attacks, only to use Yōgan no reizā on Kisame, injuring him, she stuns Itach with a danger face then tries to attack as he leaps over her she calls him a coward. Leaving she realizes that Itachi looks alot like Sasuke, and runs to ask him if he has a brother. He responds as a yes, but not quickly enough to leave, she again encounters Itachi but this time has Sasuke to help her. Defeating Itachi and he leaves she quickly runs and helps the passed-out Sasuke with her medical heath jutsu. Leaving she finally understands what brothers really are. That's all the Arcs she comes in for Part l. Part II She comes in more Arcs and parts in Part ll more than anything else. Sasuke and Sai Arc She is a passbyer when she encounters, Sakura, Sai and Naruto. As she asks who Sai is Captain Yamato, intervenes and gets her away from the group before hurring off. She seems to burst like a balloon, and she's not gonna like Yamato. She hurries off towards them and tries to avange until she encounters Kabuto, a medical ninja. "OMG." She franks up her eyebrows before fighting and blocking out his hand jutsu before disabling him. And leaving the Village in search of no more killing things for her. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc She encounters both of them and finds a great interest in Hidan, Screw the Master Spark Guy... She thinks, she shares her love, and Hidan really gets it. He saids once he's done the Two Tails he'll get you into the Akatsuki, she really regretted those things, but she'd give it a try. She harpered into the Akatsuki as a new member, and goes on a mission with Hidan, getting the Failed Nine-Tails owner, Naruto Uzamaki. She'd regret getting him and tells Hidan a secret, Hidan seriously took it angry and told her to just deal with it, but she saw through him and smiled. Itachi Pursuit Arc Meing Sa went to the Same Area at the same time Itachi did using her own made move to follow by being a shadow on the ground. After coming back, she decided she wanted to stop Sasuke. Confronting him didn't do anything, and so he attacked. Trying to slash her, Sasuke almost got her, but instead Itachi punched him in the back. Meing Sa and Itachi fought Sasuke until the end but they lost due to Kirin. Meing Sa tells Sasuke a few days later to shut up, about the Kirin and how it killed Itachi and how it is so awesome. After leaving the village she decides to try learning a new jutsu before coming back. Five Kage Summit Arc Meing Sa comes back to Konoha with a new skill called Slash of the Three Elements ''(三つの要素スラッシュ, Slash din cele trei elemente) and finds her way back to the Akatsuki, she is very aware many has died. Only standing Kisame, Konan, Zetsu and Tobi. She asks where Hidan is and Konan tells her to look under a sprite of rocks before asking anyone else. Meing Sa breaks into tears, and Konan tells her that Hidan is still alive. She asks why, and Konan says that he was immortal. She goes over to the scene after being calmed down by Konan and searches under the rocks only to find a swearing head. Very obvious to her since he's sweared to almost everyone he doesn't like. She decides to shut him up and barry his head somewhere more, where people barry stuff. After barrying his head she heads back to the Akatsuki and they decide to plan a sneak attack. She butts out seeing that she pretty much lost everything and decides to leap to another world where maybe there she'll find her real hopes. Quotes (To Kimmino) ''"If I find hope there, i'll have to find hope here!" "There's always that one annoying bug that is a knock-out to your recipes, so be carefull Kimmino!" Relationships Kimmino Since Kimmino is her sister, she'll have to have a relationship. But most of all, Kimmino is the one she always shares her feelings to, she usually does share her feelings about her parents when they yell at her to Kimmino. But it's very rare to get in fights with her. Trivia *Meing Sa likes to Hunt for food more than get it. *She's very adapt to the life of her clan, so she may end up doing the stuff they did *She likes her home-made Ramen *She ends up drawing pictures of Yin-Yang members, so she has something to do about it *She hates to eat Sushi without Fish *She dislikes Kakuzu, thinks maybe he set it up to try and kill Hidan Sometimes Meing Sa just likes to hang around somewhere. And think how the clan maybe doing, by using a type of magic, she can talk to the clan and see the clan through a special mirror. Reference Meing Sa by Minikimkim on deviant art. That's pretty much all i'd like to thank, round of appalse! Category:DRAFT